Graveyard visit
by dukefan01
Summary: Uryu goes to visit the grave of those he loves and has a conversation with the last person he expected to find. Summery sucks.


**As we all know, I own nothing, this is Kubo's, I'm just improvising an idea. This is after the Fullbringer arc and post blood war arc, and it is a cute little one shot I thought up in class. Here we go**

The school bell rang and Uryu Ishida started cramming his books into his bag. He had raven hair with his bangs pushed to the side and royal blue eyes behind rimless rectangular glasses. He normally wouldn't rush out of school because he hated crowds, but today wasn't one of his normal days. As he finished he heard Ichigo Kurosaki's voice cut across the hall. "Hey Ishida, wait up!" He knew Ichigo may have had a decent reason for calling him, but there was a place he had to be and he didn't want to end up dragging Ichigo, Chad, or Orihime along. So he quickly slipped out of the room and into the crowd of other students, invisible to anyone who was looking for him, and escaped the building. Uryu started walking down the street, clutching his messenger bag close to his side. He was on his way to the graveyard to pay his respects to both his mother and grandfather. It always was a hard time when he went, as he would remember the day he watched the hollows kill his grandfather, or the painful three months that his mother was in a coma and he had hope of her waking up until she had finally passed on. He couldn't let anyone see him in that kind of state.

The graveyard was quiet when he arrived, not may people around. He walked down the maze like paths, heading to where he knew his mother and grandfather were. Then he noticed a small crowd of three men. He glanced up, remembering the site where they were standing as where he had seen Ichigo and his family on multiple occasions over the years. The first man had black spikey hair and wore a white lab coat. Uryu easily recognized him as Ichigo's father Isshin. The man standing directly next to him however was a bit of a surprise. He had light blonde hair under a green and white stripped hat and wore a black coat over a green outfit. It was Kisuke Urahara. However the more he thought about it the more logical it seemed since both were former soul reapers. The third man stood a few feet away from the other two and Uryu's eyes grew wide as he recognized the ma. Ryuken Ishida had silver hair and oval glasses, standing in a cream suit with his hands in his pockets like he normally did, emotionless. 'What is he doing there?! I know Kisuke said before that they didn't get along, and he hates soul reapers!' Uryu thought. He paused for a moment, contemplating going up and asking the three of them about this odd relationship they shared, but then he changed his mind. It wouldn't end well and he knew they wouldn't tell him anything anyway. He moved on down the path, arriving at two graves labeled 'Kane Katagiri' and 'Soken Ishida'. Uryu stood in silence in front of both, deciding on what to say. Then he heard soft foot steps behind him as someone else arrived. Uryu closed his eyes, making the finale decision to confront his father. "I saw you at Kurosaki's grave." he said.

"Well I should hope so, she is my wife." came a completely different voice. Uryu whipped around to see Isshin standing there with his goofy grin. Uryu's face turned red from embarrassment. He really should have checked before he just confronted him like that.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Uryu stated.

"Nah, it's aright. I think you thought it was Ryuken coming here." he said. Uryu nodded, then he realized Isshin had called his dad by his first name.

"How do you and Ryuken know each other and why was he at your wife's grave?" Uryu asked. Isshin smirked.

"It's a long story, about twenty years ago." Isshin said.

"Does it involve Urahara?" Uryu asked. Isshin looked him over.

"Your a perceptive kid, your defiantly Ryuken's son." Isshin remarked. Uryu flinched a bit, knowing Isshin ment it as a complement but not really seeing it as one. 'So apparently twenty years ago something happened involving Kurosaki, Urahara, and Ryuken along with Ichigo's mother that Ryuken resented the out come. He holds Urahara responsible and Kurosaki either had been favored in the outcome or he had come to accept the outcome.' Uryu thought. "Ryuken will probably tell you the story when he's ready." Isshin said, as if he knew Uryu was trying to figure it out, then he turned to the grave stones. He seems to ignore Soken and focus on Katagiri.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Uryu asked. Isshin looked at him as if Uryu had said the most stupid thing in the world.

"What? I thought that would be obvious. Today was the day Katagiri died isn't it? Isn't it natural for me to pay my respects?" he asked. Uryu looked surprised.

"You knew my mother?" he asked, but he should have guessed that as Ryuken, Isshin, Kisuke, and Isshin's wife all seemed to know each other quite well.

"Well not really. I met her a few times, but only unofficially and I don't think we ever had a real conversation before. However I did respect her. You look a lot like her." Isshin said. Uryu looked back at his mothers grave, then he made a decision. He turned to Isshin.

"Would it be alright if I got see her?" Uryu finally asked. Again Isshin looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"What? Of course. In fact I think Misaki would be mad if you had never gone to visit her." he said. Uryu seemed confused by the statement, but nodded his thanks anyway. Isshin clapped him on the shoulder. "Your a good kid Uryu, like I told Ichigo, live well, age well, and go bald well, and if you can, die smiling. Don't hesitate to act. Sadness is a cool thing to shoulder, but your still too young." he said, then he tock his hand from Uryu's shoulder and left. Uryu stood there for a few minutes after he had gone, then headed up to Misaki Kurosaki's grave.

It was a short walk and when he got there he read the tomb stone. 'Misaki Kurosaki' Under it had her birthday and death day. Uryu read the day of her death and nearly gasped as he realized it was exactly three months before his mothers. Then he tock a deep breath. "I don't know who you are to Ryuken, but I hope you had a positive effect on him. Ichigo isn't very bright at times but he's a good friend to have, and I believe you would be proud of him. He has many friends and has gone on some interesting journeys. He's done some incredible feats, more than I could ever say for myself. I'm sorry that I never met you or if I did and don't remember it now. I don't know your story or anything about you, but I'm grateful to you. If it wasn't for Ichigo I wouldn't have gotten stronger, or met the people I know today. It was nice to met you and I wil probably return again to repay my respects another day." he said. Uryu felt a little better and decided it was time to leave.

As he reached the exit of the graveyard he saw Ryuken standing by his car, smoking a cigarette and looking at the ground. "Let's go." he said, then he threw his cigarette to the ground. Uryu gave him an odd look, but complied, getting into the car. "I saw you at Kurosaki's grave." this time the remark came from Ryuken. Uryu nodded.

"I thought I should pay my respects as well." Uryu said. Neither said another word as Ryuken started to drive, but inside they both felt for the first time in a long time, a little closer to each other.


End file.
